


Внеси за меня залог

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Пять раз Джон выручает Шерлока из тюрьмы и один раз Шерлок выручает Джона.Для того, кто охотится на преступников, Шерлока арестовывают довольно часто. К счастью для него, Джон всегда рядом, чтобы его выручить.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bail Me Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608067) by [adventureofthedancinggirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventureofthedancinggirl/pseuds/adventureofthedancinggirl). 



Это происходило не в первый раз, и Джон был уверен, что далеко не в последний. Он узнал офицера на стойке регистрации, Эванса, дежурившего последние три раза, когда Шерлок был арестован во время судебного разбирательства. Едва подняв голову, когда Джон зашёл в участок, Эванс даже не потрудился спросить, зачем он здесь и может ли позволить себе внести залог, а просто потянулся к телефону, чтобы вызвать дежурного охранника.

– Да, он здесь. Я знаю. Меньше чем за двадцать минут, должно быть, это – новый рекорд.

Последовала пауза, во время которой он смотрел на Джона, который заглядывал в свой бумажник, задаваясь вопросом, сколько на этот раз будет стоить вызволение Шерлока из тюрьмы.

Эванс слегка покачал головой, прежде чем снова заговорить в трубку. – Всё в порядке. Давай выводи его.

Затем, повернувшись к Джону, он спросил: – Итак, что на этот раз?

– Судью Рэндольфа бросила жена, и тот, по-видимому, надеялся подцепить кого-нибудь из присяжных, – ответил Джон.

–– Это _было_ важно, знаешь ли, – произнёс кто-то позади них, и Джон, обернувшись, увидел охранника и недовольного Шерлока, каким-то образом умудрявшегося выглядеть одновременно раздражённым и удивлённым.

– А какое отношение имеет вывод о статусе отношений ко всему жюри присяжных?

Шерлок проигнорировал его вопрос. – Пошли отсюда. Я хочу убедиться, что Джеймисона осудили.

– Что, ты его там не видел? – поинтересовался Джон, кивнув в сторону двери, из которой только что тот вышел.

Шерлок закатил глаза, а затем развернулся и вышел, даже не оглянувшись. То, что Эванс повернулся к Джону, вместо того чтобы позвать охранника, чтобы тот его остановил, свидетельствовало о том, как часто подобное случалось.

– Когда люди говорят, что отношения стоят больших денег, они обычно имеют в виду ужин и розы, а не залог за рецидивистов.

Джон не потрудился ответить. Бесполезно было убеждать офицеров, что между ним и Шерлоком ничего не было, внося залог за детектива в пятый раз за первые несколько месяцев жизни в квартире 221Б.

– Сколько на этот раз? – спросил он, доставая бумажник.

– Двести фунтов.

Джон поёжился. Он уже должен был понять, что в любой момент, когда Шерлока вызовут в суд, у него должна быть при себе лишняя наличность, но до следующей зарплаты денег у него уже не хватало.

Эванс кивнул на пластиковый пакет с оставленными Шерлоком личными вещами: часы, стоившие больше, чем было у Джона на его счёте, клочки бумаги с неразборчивыми каракулями, телефон с несколькими непрочитанными смс и бумажник, в котором точно была необходимая сумма. «Вот _мерзавец_ », – подумал Джон, протягивая деньги, и поспешил за Шерлоком, прежде чем кто-нибудь в участке успел что-то сказать.

К тому времени, когда он вышел на улицу, Шерлока уже нигде не было видно. У Джона мелькнула мысль развернуться и направиться в сторону Бейкер-стрит, может быть, выпить чаю и несколько минут побыть в тишине, прежде чем детектив туда ворвётся, разглагольствуя о некомпетентности всех в системе уголовного правосудия. Вместо этого Джон поспешил к зданию суда, прекрасно понимая, что именно из-за того, что он продолжает следовать за Шерлоком, как послушный щенок, люди считали его либо сумасшедшим, либо влюблённым.

Прежде чем Джон успел продолжить эту мысль, он, свернув за угол, налетел на Шерлока.

– Шерлок! Какого чёрта?

– Мне нужен был мой телефон, – спокойно ответил Шерлок, будто это всё объясняло.

– Твой телефон? – удивился Джон, снова пытаясь сориентироваться.

Шерлок наклонился, чтобы взять пластиковый пакет со своими вещами, всё ещё зажатый в правой руке Джона, вытащил оттуда мобильный и начал просматривать сообщения, а потом передал пакет и остальное его содержимое обратно Джону.

– Я тебе не камердинер, – заворчал Джон, но всё равно взял пакет. Шерлок начал писать, как только обе его руки оказались свободны.

– Серьёзно, Шерлок, ты не можешь продолжать в том же духе, – заметил Джон, неопределённо махнув рукой в сторону полицейского участка, когда Шерлок зашагал по тротуару, набирая на ходу очередное сообщение.

– А почему бы и нет?

– Ну, во-первых, это пустая трата денег.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

Джон закатил глаза. Конечно, ему было всё равно. Чем дольше они жили вместе, тем яснее становилось, что деньги не имеют для Шерлока большого значения. Иногда Джон задавался вопросом, почему тот заявил, что ему нужна помощь в оплате аренды, когда они впервые встретились.

– А как же твоя репутация? – продолжил он, когда они пересекли перекрёсток, направляясь теперь к Бейкер-стрит. – Клянусь, тебя арестовывают чаще, чем большинство преступников, которых мы выслеживаем.

– Это не считается.

– Потому что тебе не пришлось оставаться там на ночь? Это всё ещё считается!

– Я же выхожу оттуда, не так ли?

– Только потому, что у тебя есть я, – парировал Джон. – А что бы ты делал, если бы меня не было рядом, а?

Джон прошёл ещё несколько футов, прежде чем понял, что Шерлока рядом с ним больше нет. Когда он повернулся, Шерлок смотрел уже не на телефон, а на Джона. На его лице появилось странное выражение.

– Надеюсь, мне никогда не придётся это выяснять, – тихо сказал он.

Джон почувствовал, как его сердце забилось быстрее, когда взгляд светлых глаз Шерлока встретился с его взглядом. Он чувствовал, что, возможно, должен что-то сказать, но Шерлок, подняв воротник пальто, продолжил что-то печатать в телефоне, каким-то образом легко ориентируясь на тротуаре, несмотря на то, что ни разу не поднял голову всю оставшуюся часть пути домой.

Они оба знали, что слова Джона были пустой угрозой. Сколько бы нелепых вещей ни сделал Шерлок, Джон всегда будет рядом, чтобы выручить его из любой передряги, в которую тот попадёт. Не потому, что следовал за ним со слепой преданностью, а потому, что был одержим волнением, возникающим тогда, когда он позволял себе окунуться в безумную жизнь Шерлока.

– Когда это стало реальностью? – удивился Джон.

Сначала это было очарование, ощущение интриги, заставлявшие его чувствовать себя живым и интересующимся чем-то – _кем-то_ , впервые за долгое время. Но сейчас? Верность? Да. Дружба? Конечно. Но когда они поднимались по лестнице в квартиру 221Б, Джон не мог избавиться от мучительного ощущения, что там было что-то ещё.


	2. Chapter 2

Джон был более чем раздражён. Мало того, что Шерлок вытащил его из постели рано утром, так ещё в данный момент, после уму непостижимой пробежки зигзагами по нескольким кварталам, тот в поисках улик залез в находящееся невероятно высоко окно квартиры пропавшей женщины, а его оставил стоять в одиночестве в переулке, как идиота. В который раз.

Шерлок утверждал, что ему нужна помощь Джона, но как он мог быть полезен, если находился здесь, а тот игнорировал его звонки. Он уже был почти готов вернуться на Бейкер-стрит один, чтобы спасти, что можно, от своего выходного дня, когда, завывая сиренами, подъехали две полицейские машины. Через секунду он получил простое сообщение, в котором говорилось:

_«Иди домой. – ШХ»_

Вместо этого Джон нырнул за большое растение в кадке и стал ждать, глядя сквозь листву на входную дверь. Через несколько минут он увидел как выводят в наручниках высокого кудрявого мужчину.

– Вы знаете, кто я, – раздался голос Шерлока, – если только вы не такие глупые, какими кажетесь.

Джон обречённо вздохнул, увидев вместо Лестрейда инспектора Диммока. По крайней мере, теперь сообщение Шерлока исчезнуть со сцены имело смысл.

– Да, Холмс, а вы опять вламываетесь, – сказал Диммок.

– Рад видеть, что вы улучшили показатели времени реакции полиции на сообщения о вторжении в дом. Жаль, что вы не можете ускорить процесс получения ордера.

Диммок проигнорировал это замечание и спросил: – Вы один?

Джон высунул голову из-за угла, когда Диммок повернулся, чтобы осмотреть окрестности.

– Очевидно, – ответил Шерлок, – если только у меня нет спутника, который может волшебным образом становиться невидимым.

Наступила пауза, во время которой Джон с тревогой прислушивался к приближающимся шагам, но Диммок просто велел одному из своих офицеров проверить квартиру, а Шерлока заставил сесть на заднее сиденье ожидающей их машины.

Джон почувствовал укол вины, когда скользнул в боковую аллею, но тут же подавил смех, услышав, как Шерлок громко интересуется, когда они уедут, словно был ребёнком, которого тащат за собой. Он подумал, не дождаться ли телефонного звонка, хотя бы для того, чтобы соблюсти приличия, но вспомнил о том, что дело может быть очень срочным, и решил этого не делать. Остановив кэб на соседней улице, он прибыл в участок как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок вылез из патрульной машины и его повели через боковую дверь в камеру предварительного заключения.

Диммок бросил на него подозрительный взгляд, но всё, что он сказал, когда Джон внёс залог за Шерлока, было: – Просто держите его подальше от места преступления.

***

Как только Шерлок забрал свои вещи, они поймали кэб, и Джон с удивлением услышал, что тот направил кэбмена в сторону Бейкер-стрит, вместо того, чтобы погнаться за очередной неясной ниточкой.

– Неужели? – спросил Джон. – Ты не собираешься снова беспокоить Диммока?

– Нет смысла.

– Но мне показалось, ты сказал, что это срочно.

– О, так оно и было, – сказал Шерлок, откинувшись на спинку сиденья. – Но теперь эти люди должны всё понять.

– Тогда зачем _тебе_ понадобилось туда ехать?

– У них не было ордера.

– И у тебя тоже, – заметил Джон.

– Неотложные обстоятельства. Теперь, когда я там побывал, они должны обыскать квартиру, а всё, что находится на виду – честная игра. Дело настолько простое, что даже такой идиот, как Диммок, сможет разобраться в нём с запасом времени.

Джон покачал головой и спросил: – Почему ты оставил меня снаружи?

– Гранта нет в городе.

Джон непонимающе посмотрел на него. – Гранта?

Шерлок бросил на него взгляд, который говорил, что это должно быть очевидно.

– О... Грег, – автоматически поправил Джон.

Шерлок отмахнулся от него. – Да, он. Очевидно, он уехал в отпуск. Неудачная попытка спасти своё неудачное романтическое партнёрство. Во всяком случае, было 87% вероятности, что офицеры, прибывшие на место происшествия, будут ещё большими идиотами, чем его люди.

Прежде чем Джон успел спросить, какое отношение всё это имеет к делу, Шерлок добавил: – Я не мог рисковать тем, что тебя тоже арестуют. Некому будет нас выручить.

Серьёзное выражение лица Шерлока заставило Джона невольно рассмеяться. Уголки рта Шерлока дёрнулись вверх, и они провели остаток поездки, смеясь до слёз, к большому замешательству кэбмена.


	3. Chapter 3

Смена Джона уже подошла к концу, но ему пришлось задержаться на рабочем месте из-за последней пациентки, женщины средних лет, с растяжением запястья. Она пыталась его убедить, что он будет идеальной парой для её дочери, только что вернувшейся домой после года за границей.

– Спасибо, миссис Томпсон, но нет.

– Вы – не из тех, кто смешивает приятное с полезным, – одобрительно кивнула она, – я это уважаю, но в этом нет ничего страшного, ведь _она_ – не ваша пациентка, не так ли?

– Да, но... – пробормотал Джон, жалея, что не знает, как закончить этот разговор... – Ну... у меня уже есть кое-кто.

Придумав отговорку, он не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не подумать о Шерлоке.

– О! – Миссис Томпсон выглядела одновременно довольной и разочарованной. – Ну конечно же, дорогой. Я всё время говорю моей Милли, что ей нужно поторопиться и обзавестись семьёй, пока всех хороших мужчин не разобрали.

– Ну вот и всё, – сказал Джон, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, – но если через неделю вы не заметите никаких улучшений, обязательно свяжитесь с нами.

К счастью, она восприняла это как сигнал к уходу, и Джон вздохнул с облегчением, прежде чем добавить короткую запись в её карте.

Раздался стук по дверной раме. Сара заглянула в кабинет, и весёлое выражение её лица подсказало ему, что она слышала весь разговор. Джон внутренне съёжился. Хотя они и расстались приятелями, ей всё же не стоило слышать его неуклюжие отговорки о несуществующих отношениях.

– Послушай, Сара, насчёт этого... Я не это имел в виду... Я просто пытался заставить её перестать играть роль свахи.

– Всё хорошо, – успокоила она его, – я рада за тебя. Правда. Как раз вовремя ты это понял.

Джон вздохнул. Даже если ни один из них не произнёс этого вслух, он знал, что настоящая причина их разрыва была связана с его сложными, неопределёнными отношениями с Шерлоком.

– Нет, дело не в этом. Я не...

– Расслабься, Джон. Мы в порядке.

– Значит, ты заглянула сюда не за этим?

– Ты же знаешь, что я не такая девушка, – поддразнила она.

Джон рассмеялся.

– Вообще-то тебе звонят по главной линии, – сообщила она, – инспектор Лестрейд.

Джон поблагодарил её и поспешил к стойке регистрации, чтобы ответить на звонок.

– Джон. Отлично, – голос Грега казался раздражённым, а не обеспокоенным, и это развеяло страх Джона, что Шерлок мог быть ранен.

– Что бы он ни сделал, это не моя вина. Я не его нянька.

– Может быть, и нет, но это тебе надо его забрать, – заворчал Грег. – На твоём месте я бы сначала заглянул в банк.

Джон застонал. – О, Боже, что же он натворил на этот раз?

– Его поймали, когда он выдавал себя за полицейского.

Джон вспомнил коллекцию украденных значков, которые Шерлок хранил в ящике стола.

– Итак, он... – начал Джон, но Грег его перебил.

– Заткнись. Просто приезжай сюда и забери его, потому что я точно не собираюсь этого делать.

Подавив смешок, Джон повесил трубку. Бедный Грег. Интересно, сколько значков инспектор потерял за эти годы из-за Шерлока?

– Всё в порядке? – спросила Сара.

– Да. Ты не против остаться здесь одна? Мне нужно найти Шерлока. Этот идиот умудрился снова оказаться под арестом.

– Хорошо, что у него есть ты, чтобы спасти положение, – заметила она.

Джон покачал головой. – Ему просто повезло, что я его ещё не убил.

Сара рассмеялась.

– Кстати, – добавила она, – я знакома с дочерью миссис Томпсон. Она действительно очень хорошенькая. Немного странная, но приятная. Возможно, ты ей понравишься.

– Ты пытаешься заставить меня почувствовать себя виноватым за то, что я ей солгал? – спросил Джон.

– Конечно, нет, – ответила Сара. – Кроме того, это не было такой уж большой ложью, не так ли?


	4. Chapter 4

Шерлоку было скучно. Преступники Лондона, по-видимому, решили на этой неделе не совершать ничего выдающегося, поэтому единственными сообщениями на веб-сайте были те, где люди спрашивали, не изменяет ли им супруг (ответ был «да»), не ворует ли их бухгалтер (также «да») и не поможет ли он найти потерянную черепаху («нет»). В довершение всего Джон решил, что сходить на свидание будет гораздо интереснее, чем помочь Шерлоку найти новое дело.

Не то чтобы Джон не потрудился сообщить об этом Шерлоку заранее. Хотя это было очевидно, как только Джон зашёл в квартиру. Обычная усталость, которую Джон излучал после долгого дня в клинике, отсутствовала, а вместо этого он был радостно возбуждён. Значит, приглашение в последнюю минуту, размышлял Шерлок, слушая, как Джон направляется в душ в конце коридора.

Обычно Джону требовалось около сорока пяти минут, чтобы подготовиться к вечернему выходу, но он так спешил, что даже не потрудился проверить квартиру на предмет новых экспериментов (и новых повреждений), как обычно делал, когда Шерлок оставался один без дела слишком долго. Это означало, что у него оставалось примерно вдвое меньше времени до выхода

 _«Кто эта женщина?»_ – задумался Шерлок. В последнее время Джон не упоминал о новых знакомствах, но и возможность того, что Сара решила ему дать ещё один шанс, Шерлок тоже быстро исключил. Если бы это был кто-то с работы, общее время её окончания означало бы более позднюю встречу, учитывая тот факт, что большинству женщин потребовалось бы больше времени, чтобы подготовиться.

Шерлок услышал, как открылась дверь ванной, и принялся перебирать бумаги на столе. Он старался не смотреть на Джона, когда тот появился в гостиной в одном полотенце.

– Ты сегодня ходил в новое кафе. Это там вы с ней познакомились? – спросил он.

– Как ты вообще... – начал Джон, потом пожал плечами и направился наверх.

Шерлок дал ему несколько минут, чтобы тот оделся, добавил ещё одну минуту, чтобы объяснить любую нерешительность при выборе одежды, а затем поднялся к нему и сел на кровать. Застёгивая рубашку, Джон изучал своё отражение в зеркале.

– Кто она такая? – поинтересовался Шерлок.

Встретившись с ним взглядом в зеркале, Джон изогнул бровь.

– Что, ты не собираешься утруждать себя выводами?

– Вы встречались раньше, но она была скорее знакомой, чем другом. Вы не виделись много лет, так что она либо только что вернулась в Лондон, либо приехала ненадолго, – сообщил Шерлок. – Кроме этого, есть слишком много переменных. Ты явно торопишься, так что можешь ответить на мои вопросы, пока одеваешься.

Джон покачал головой, но всё равно ответил, продолжая искать подходящий галстук.

– Её зовут Элис. У нас было несколько совместных занятий в университете. Раньше мы пили кофе в маленьком ресторанчике неподалеку от Смитфилда. Вот где я столкнулся с ней на самом деле.

– Вы никогда не встречались?

– Я думал об этом, но она встречалась с другими большую часть времени, что я её знал.

– Должно быть, здорово получить второй шанс.

Шерлок надеялся, что Джон не услышит ревности в его голосе.

Джон пожал плечами. – Я многого не жду. Она никогда не оставалась на одном месте надолго.

– Всё могло быть и хуже, – съязвил Шерлок, – она могла оказаться серийной убийцей.

– Тебе это понравилось бы, не так ли?

– Это, конечно, сделало бы всё более интересным.

– Тогда ты будешь разочарован. Она любит путешествовать, но по твоим меркам вполне нормальна.

Шерлок встал с кровати. – Нормальное – значит скучное.

– Мне нравятся нормальные, – ответил Джон.

– Всё в твоей жизни со мной противоречит этому утверждению.

Джон рассмеялся и протянул Шерлоку два галстука, чтобы узнать его мнение.

Шерлок потянулся к комоду Джона и вытащил совсем другой галстук.

– Вот, – сказал он, накидывая его на шею Джона, – не волнуйся. Я позвоню тебе в обычное время с экстренным случаем, если ты захочешь более увлекательно провести вечер.

– Не смей этого делать.

***

Джон наслаждался общением с Элис. С ней всегда было легко разговаривать, и она, казалось, искренне интересовалась тем, что произошло в его жизни с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. Не мешало и то, что она всё ещё была очень привлекательна и намекала, что пробудет в Лондоне ещё довольно долго. Хотя, что это значило для женщины, которая переезжала почти каждый год после окончания школы, он не был полностью уверен. Вовсе не обязательно, что он искал чего-то долговременного – он знал, что его жизнь с Шерлоком несовместима с долгими романтическими отношениями, но было приятно оказаться на свидании с кем-то, кто вряд ли вскочит во время обеда и поведёт его в погоню по глухим переулкам. Именно поэтому он демонстративно проигнорировал первое сообщение, пришедшее ровно через тридцать девять минут после того, как он покинул Бейкер-стрит.

Конечно, он знал, что не сможет игнорировать Шерлока долго и уверенно. Постоянный поток смс прерывал разговор, пока они наслаждались закусками.

– Ты собираешься их проверить? – спросила Элис где-то после десятой смс. – Это может быть важно.

Джон сильно сомневался в этом, но воспользовался возможностью быстро просмотреть сообщения. За последние пару лет это стало чем-то вроде случайной игры. Поначалу Джона бесил почти беспрерывный поток сообщений, которыми его засыпал Шерлок, стоило ему выбраться на свидание. Но вскоре Шерлок просёк, что переломить упорное стремление Джона продолжить свидание любой ценой, можно не оскорблениями (что всегда приводило к обратным результатам, потому что Джон имел обыкновение упираться пятками просто ему назло), а соблазнительными намёками.

Когда под рукой не было ни одного дела, Шерлок прибегал к тому, чтобы посылать ему в сообщениях своего рода поток сознания, вызывавший у Джона ассоциацию с веб-браузером с десятком разных вкладок, открытых одновременно. Тем не менее, сегодняшние сообщения казались ещё более случайными, чем обычно:

_Почему у нас только один ковёр? – ШХ_

_Ты не знаешь, где я могу найти доспехи? – ШХ_

_Снег не идёт. – ШХ_

Джон не мог удержаться от ответа на этот последний вопрос.

_Сейчас середина сентября, Шерлок._

Ответ Шерлока последовал незамедлительно.

_Не имеет значения. – ШХ_

Джон покачал головой и посмотрел на Элис. – Прости. Это просто Шерлок. Я отключу звук.

– Всё в порядке, – сказала она, – он что, вышел на дело?

Джон покачал головой и снова сосредоточился на ней. Обсуждая место, где они сейчас оба работали, и разные жизненные ситуации, они приступили к первым блюдам, прежде чем смс-ки снова прозвенели несколько раз подряд. Он посмотрел на мобильный, намереваясь отключить звук, но не смог удержаться от чтения:

_Лебеди-шипуны являются охраняемым видом. – ШХ_

_В Гайд-парке нет пеликанов. – ШХ_

_Джон, ты знал, что в Лондоне запрещено запускать воздушных змеев? – ШХ_

Джон фыркнул от смеха.

– Что? – спросила Элис.

– Ничего, – ответил Джон. Отключив звук, он сунул телефон обратно в карман.

– Итак, каково это – жить с Шерлоком Холмсом?

Джон рассмеялся. – В большинстве случаев это приводит в бешенство, но удивительно весело.

Она молчала, ожидая продолжения.

– Он оставляет эксперименты по всей квартире, а химикаты плавят наши чашки, что-то в этом роде. Глазные яблоки в микроволновке чаще, чем еда в шкафах, если я не сделал покупки, но он знает все лучшие места, где можно поесть, в радиусе двадцати миль. Он может ориентироваться в самых тёмных закоулках города, но не беспокоится о том, чтобы самому взять свой мобильный, когда тот находится на другом конце комнаты. Хотя он гениален, судя по тому, как работает его мозг. Но дело не только в его умозаключениях и его мозгах. Он делает вид, что ему наплевать на чьё-то мнение или чувства. Я имею в виду, иногда это может быть правдой. Он не берётся за дела, если они его не интересуют, но иногда он помогает ребёнку вернуться к родителям или найти потерявшегося домашнего кролика. Конечно, он сделает это самым нетрадиционным способом, но всё же...

– Ты действительно заботишься о нём, не так ли? – спросила она.

Джон замер. Именно поэтому он обычно избегал говорить о Шерлоке на свиданиях – у него была склонность к болтовне, и женщины обычно воспринимали это неправильно.

Элис ему улыбнулась и, к счастью, сменила тему разговора на свою подругу в Америке, которая была одержима собаками породы корги и потребовала, чтобы она сфотографировала корги Королевы, чтобы отправить ей при первой же возможности. Они снова вернулись к закускам, какое-то время не вспоминая Шерлока, но после того, как закончили с едой, Джон не мог удержаться от того, чтобы украдкой взглянуть на свой телефон, и увидел ещё одно сообщение, отправленное двадцать минут тому назад:

_Кэб – это скучно. Поеду в метро. – ШХ_

Он уже собирался сунуть телефон обратно в карман пиджака, когда тот зазвонил. Элис кивнула ему, чтобы он взял трубку, а сама подозвала официанта и попросила меню десертов.

– Что, Шерлок?

– Джон, – голос Шерлока прозвучал как-то странно, словно тот находился в пустой комнате. – Ты можешь встретиться со мной?

– Не совсем, нет.

– Это чрезвычайная ситуация.

– Мы прекрасно проводим время, Шерлок. Мне не нужна фальшивая чрезвычайная ситуация. Увидимся дома.

– Джон, подожди! Мне нужно, чтобы ты пришёл и забрал меня.

Джон закатил глаза и уже собрался повесить трубку, когда услышал на заднем плане голос из громкоговорителя и звук закрывающейся металлической двери. Он вздохнул. Ему следовало бы знать, что Шерлок не останется дома и попадёт в беду.

– О, ради бога, Шерлок.

– Значит, ты придёшь?

– Хорошо, но лучше, чтобы ты стоил не больше пятидесяти фунтов, потому что это – всё, что у меня есть на данный момент.

Он попросил официанта принести счёт, но десерт не стал заказывать. Со своей стороны, Элис отнеслась к этому спокойно, хотя Джон знал, что шансов на второе свидание почти нет.

– Извини за это, – сказал он, когда они вышли на улицу, не зная, что ещё сказать.

Она улыбнулась ему, когда к ним подъехал кэб.

– Ты – хороший человек, Джон Ватсон. Я рада, что снова тебя увидела. Надеюсь, однажды я найду кого-то, кто будет заботиться обо мне хотя бы наполовину так, как ты заботишься о Шерлоке.

– Не уверен, что это хорошо. В половине случаев мне хочется его придушить.

– Это половина удовольствия, не так ли? – сказала она, подмигнув, и села в ожидавший её кэб.

***

Джон всю дорогу до станции метро гадал, почему его больше не беспокоит тот факт, что на очередном свидании, похоже, его снова посчитали влюблённым в Шерлока. Он задался вопросом, дружба это или нечто большее, что так тесно связывало их жизни, выкладывая пятьдесят фунтов, чтобы выручить Шерлока из камеры из-за попытки запустить в метро воздушного змея.


	5. Chapter 5

Предполагалось, что это будет быстрая и непринуждённая однодневная поездка в деревню – выехать до восхода солнца, раскрыть преступление, пообедать и выпить пинту пива в местном пабе (Грег с ностальгией вспоминал пастуший пирог, который он съел, когда ездил туда отдыхать), а затем сесть на последний поезд обратно в Лондон.

Джону следовало разузнать всё получше и просто забронировать номер заранее. Это сделало бы всё намного менее неловким. 

***

День начался, как и ожидалось. Когда они после восьми прибыли на станцию, их встретил мужчина лет сорока по имени Купер, который им рассказал, что в течение месяца половину его овец поменяли на овец соседних фермеров. 

Шерлоку потребовалось не больше часа, чтобы понять, что это было сделано в рамках эксперимента учёного, изучавшего поведенческие и социальные модели овец, и к тому времени, когда они смогли отследить его собственность, была ещё только середина дня. Но, конечно, Шерлок не был бы Шерлоком, если бы его не арестовали вместе с учёным-овцеводом по подозрению в сговоре и незаконном проникновении. Так что вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться хорошим ужином, Джон обнаружил, что спорит с местной полицией, пытаясь их убедить, что Шерлок больше помогает, чем вредит. Он подозревал, что постоянный поток выводов Шерлока об арестовавшем их офицере не помог этому делу.

В конце концов Джон сдался и позвонил Лестрейду, который хорошо посмеялся, но всё-таки согласился сделать ему одолжение. Тем не менее, обработка запроса и внесение залога заняли слишком много времени. Джон не мог сказать, были ли офицеры намеренно медлительны или действительно были так неэффективны, как предполагал Шерлок, но к тому времени, когда они освободились, поезд обратно в Лондон уже давно ушёл.

Что привело их сюда, в единственную свободную комнату в причудливой маленькой гостинице.

***

– Здесь только одна кровать, – сообщил Джон, открывая дверь, слишком усталый и голодный, чтобы обращать внимание на очевидное.

– А чего ты ожидал, Джон?

Когда Джон просто посмотрел на него в ответ, Шерлок продолжил: – Эта гостиница – популярное место для пар в отпуске. Ну, наверное, так же популярна, как и любое другое место в этом маленьком городке.

– Но откуда, чёрт возьми, я мог это знать? – спросил Джон.

– Разве Лестрейд не упоминал об этом месте?

– Ну и что?

– Итак, – продолжил Шерлок, словно объясняя ребёнку, что два плюс два равно четырём, – единственная причина, по которой Лестрейд знает об этом месте, это то, что он остановился здесь во время отдыха со своей женой. Естественно, он хотел бы чего-то романтического, чтобы попытаться вернуть её от учителя физкультуры. И вообще, зачем ты ему звонил?

– Ты бы предпочёл провести ночь в тюрьме? – огрызнулся Джон. – С таким же успехом ты мог бы это сделать. Мы всё равно опоздали на поезд, не говоря уже об ужине.

Выражение лица Шерлока заставило Джона немедленно пожалеть о своих словах.

– Послушай, – сказал Джон, проводя рукой по волосам, – мне очень жаль. Я просто... это был долгий день. Давай просто попробуем немного поспать.

Джон проскользнул в ванную и задержался там дольше, чем было необходимо, надеясь, что Шерлок уже будет в постели, притворяясь спящим, но когда он вернулся, тот всё ещё стоял у двери, рассматривая статуэтки на каминной полке. Он так и не снял пальто.

– Шерлок? – позвал Джон.

Шерлок резко вскинул голову и плотнее закутался в пальто.

– Я ухожу, – сообщил он, не глядя Джону в глаза. – Вернусь утром, и мы сможем уехать первым же поездом.

Шерлок уже взялся за ручку двери, когда Джон догнал его и мягко положил руку ему на плечо.

– Извини, – сказал он, – просто... иди приляг. Кровать достаточно большая.

Шерлок повернулся и встретился с ним взглядом, в его глазах была неуверенность, но он позволил Джону отвести себя к кровати.

Они лежали молча, и Джон надеялся, что Шерлок не почувствует, как быстро бьётся его сердце, надеялся, что тот не догадается, как сильно ему хочется сократить расстояние между ними. Он только недавно смог признаться себе, чего на самом деле хотел от Шерлока, что причина, по которой он мирился со всеми этими безумными приключениями, была чем-то большим, чем дружба. Тем не менее, это было довольно дорого, продолжать выручать Шерлока.

– Это становится дурной привычкой, – нарушил молчание Джон.

– Что? – взвился Шерлок. – Спать вместе? У тебя есть странное определение привычки – мы делали это только один раз.

Джон покраснел, радуясь, что свет не горит, и Шерлок остался лежать на своей половине кровати, в отличие от прошлого раза, когда они оказались в подобной ситуации.

– Нет, то, что тебя арестовывают.

– Я делаю это не нарочно, – тихо сказал Шерлок, и Джон почти услышал, как тот надул губы.

Джон недоверчиво фыркнул.

– Это было только один раз, – сообщил Шерлок.

– Умоляю! – засмеялся Джон. – Ты сделал по меньшей мере десять незаконных вещей за одну ночь, чтобы оторвать меня от свидания.

– Да, но я сделал это только один раз.

– Почему же?

– Это было не очень эффективно. Прошло больше часа, прежде чем меня арестовали. Я понял, что есть более быстрые способы привлечь твоё внимание.

– Нет, я имел в виду, _почему_ ты хотел прервать моё свидание?

После короткой паузы Шерлок ответил: – Мне было скучно.

– Нет. Когда ты скучаешь, ты используешь стену в качестве мишени. Почему ты так стремился привлечь моё внимание? – Джон не был уверен, почему настаивает на этом. Он знал, на какой ответ надеялся, но не ожидал его услышать. 

– Я скучал по тебе, – признался Шерлок, – и не хотел, чтобы ты уходил.

– О чём ты говоришь? Меня не было всего пару часов, – удивился Джон.

Он почувствовал, как Шерлок шевельнулся рядом с ним, а потом повернулся на бок, так, что они оказались лицом друг к другу. Светлые глаза Шерлока были видны в слабом свете окна.

– У меня никогда не было никого, кто всегда был бы рядом со мной. Кто-то, кто выручит меня, если я окажусь в беде. Я не хотел этого потерять.

Джон почувствовал, что у него перехватило дыхание, протянул руку и слегка сжал руку Шерлока.

– Я всегда буду рядом, Шерлок.

Шерлок ничего не сказал, но продолжал держать Джона за руку, пока не закрыл глаза.

Джон долго лежал без сна после того, как Шерлок заснул, задаваясь вопросом, сколько ещё раз ему придётся его выручать, и прекрасно понимая, что будет делать это всю оставшуюся жизнь, если понадобится.


	6. Chapter 6

Шерлок растянулся на диване, сложив руки под подбородком, якобы сохраняя детали вчерашней слежки в Чертогах разума и занимаясь поисками связей. Но на самом деле всё, что он мог сейчас делать – думать о Джоне. О том, как тот задержал руку на его спине дольше, чем это было необходимо, направляя к тесному укрытию между контейнерами, о том, как дыхание Джона защекотало его шею, когда тот наклонился, чтобы прошептать вопрос, который должен был быть очевиден. Затем последовала его собственная реакция – глубоко вдохнуть перед тем, как ответить, вместо того чтобы усмехнуться над очевидностью вопроса. Джон не отстранился после этого, а наклонился ближе. Было ли это бессознательной реакцией на ветер или чем-то ещё?

Его телефон зазвонил, но он проигнорировал его, обыскивая свои Чертоги разума и извлекая похожие воспоминания за последние несколько месяцев.

О том, как рука Джона задержалась на его плече, когда он увлёкся каким-то экспериментом, о том, как тот не отстранился, когда он схватил его за руку и повёл по тёмным лондонским улицам в очередную полночную погоню.

Телефон Шерлока снова зазвонил, но он продолжал его игнорировать. Если бы это был Джон, он бы знал, что лучше написать.

А ещё Джон знал, что Шерлоку после дела нужна китайская еда из ресторанчика за углом. Джон знал о нём больше, чем кто-либо другой, за исключением разве что Майкрофта, но даже брат не мог знать, что он на самом деле чувствовал.

Наконец, на телефон пришла смс. Шерлок поднял голову, ожидая сообщение от Джона о том, что тот раздражён тем, что его оставили в полиции заполнять отчёт, но не в силах устоять перед возможностью накормить Шерлока и поддразнить за одержимость яичными рулетиками.

Вместо этого сообщение (и, как он предположил, два пропущенных звонка) было от Лестрейда.

_Я знаю, что ты там, Шерлок. Подними чертову трубку._

_Зачем? – ШХ_

_Разве ты не говорил, что последнее дело было слишком лёгким, и я не звонил тебе с другим, потому что тебе было скучно?_

_Мне надоел этот разговор. – ШХ_

Телефон снова ожил, Шерлок закатил глаза, но ответил: – У вас есть что-то хорошее?

– Тебе нужно заглянуть в участок.

– Вы нашли тело?

\- Это не ради дела, Шерлок.

– Скучно. До свидания.

– Речь идёт о Джоне.

– Джон? – оживился Шерлок, колеблясь между замешательством и беспокойством.

– С ним всё в порядке, – сказал Лестрейд, – но ты должен приехать и забрать его.

***

_(Двумя часами ранее)_

Джону казалось, что он не спал уже несколько дней. На самом деле это была всего лишь одна бессонная ночь, но всё же он был не в настроении отвечать на утомительные вопросы, возникшие после того, как полиция обнаружила их в компании банды торговцев поддельным антиквариатом.

Шерлок, конечно же, оскорбил двух младших офицеров за то, что те не сразу смогли понять его скоропалительные выводы, которые привели их к заброшенному складу, а потом исчез, как только Лестрейд подтвердил, что подозреваемые находятся под стражей. Как бы часто Джон ни ругал Шерлока за то, что тот постоянно оскорблял ярдовцев, сегодня ему пришлось с ним согласиться. Обычно показания у них брал Лестрейд, но тот ушёл на встречу с суперинтендантом, и на этот раз их так долго допрашивали два офицера, что это казалось намеренным. А ещё они потратили добрых десять минут на разговор, делая не очень тонкие намёки на природу его отношений с Шерлоком.

Уходя, Джон заметил Лестрейда, оживлённо беседовавшего с хорошо сложенным мужчиной средних лет, который, как он предположил, был суперинтендантом.

– Я понимаю, что это не совсем обычный способ, – говорил Лестрейд, – но вы не можете отрицать, какой он ценный сотрудник.

Второй мужчина скрестил руки на груди. – Конечно, Холмс мог бы раскрыть несколько дел, играя в детектива на заднем дворе, но подобные вещи – работа для полиции, а не для какого-то фрика с набором для опытов и страстью к приключениям.

Джон обернулся. Он почувствовал, как закипает кровь, когда его руки сжались в карманах в кулаки. Когда он поравнялся с ними, Лестрейд поймал его предостерегающий взгляд.

– Оставь это, Джон.

Суперинтендант бросил на него оценивающий взгляд.

– Так это и есть знаменитый доктор Ватсон?

Джон молча на него уставился. – Вы ведь с ним уже какое-то время, верно? Скажите мне, он действительно такой сумасшедший, каким кажется?

Лестрейд застонал и раздражённо провёл рукой по волосам, когда кулак Джона врезался в челюсть суперинтенданта.

***

По дороге домой с вокзала Джон молчал. Открыв дверь номера 221Б, Шерлок нарушил молчание:

– Джон?

– Я верну тебе деньги через пару дней, – пробормотал Джон, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом.

– Что случилось? – спросил Шерлок.

Джон покачал головой: – Ничего страшного. Это глупо.

– Ясно, что это было не «ничего», – сказал Шерлок.

– Всё в порядке, Шерлок. Это не имеет значения. Это была долгая ночь. Нам обоим не помешало бы немного поспать. 

Он пересёк половину комнаты, прежде чем Шерлок снова заговорил.

– Прости.

– За что? – спросил Джон.

– Это из-за меня, да?

– Это не ты ударил суперинтенданта, – напомнил Джон, и на его лице промелькнуло удивление.

– Он что-то сказал, не так ли? – допытывался Шерлок, не глядя Джону в глаза. – Что-то о нас?

Одного взгляда на лицо Джона было достаточно, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос.

– Знаешь, я не в курсе того, что говорят люди.

Джон кивнул.

– Мне действительно всё равно, что думают люди, – продолжал Шерлок, – но я знаю, что ты думаешь. И я не хочу тебя потерять.

– Зачем тебе меня терять? – удивился Джон. На его лице было написано замешательство и что-то ещё, чего Шерлок не мог разобрать.

Шерлок хотел бы, чтобы ему не пришлось отвечать, чтобы он просто отпустил это, как делал бесчисленное количество раз до этого. Как бы он себя ни чувствовал, это ничего не изменит, и то, чем они обладали сейчас, было лучше, чем альтернатива.

Он почувствовал руку Джона на своей спине.

– Шерлок?

Он повернулся, и они оказались лицом друг к другу.

– Когда-нибудь ты докажешь, что все ошибаются, – сказал Шерлок, – ты найдёшь девушку, надеюсь, не невыносимо скучную, женишься и положишь конец всем слухам.

– И это нормально, – добавил он, хотя на самом деле всё было совсем не так.

Он повернулся к столу и начал складывать бумаги в стопки, не глядя на то, что на них лежало. Он чувствовал, что Джон стоит у него за спиной и, казалось, вот-вот что-то скажет. Наконец тот заговорил:

– Шерлок, ты помнишь моё последнее свидание?

Конечно, Шерлок помнил. Он тщательно хранил всё, что касалось Джона, в одной из комнат своих Чертогов разума, хотя иногда это было очень болезненно.

Джон продолжил, прежде чем Шерлок успел как следует покопаться в своих Чертогах разума, чтобы найти ответ. – Это было ещё до дела об овцах.

Уголки рта Шерлока дёрнулись вверх.

– Конечно. Она была раздражена, потому что ты не мог остаться на ночь, так как мы должны были уехать рано утром.

Джон кивнул.

– И больше ты её не видел? – спросил Шерлок, лишь слегка удивившись. Обычно Джон встречался с девушками не больше пары-тройки недель, а затем вообще им не звонил, когда всё начинало становиться серьёзным. Ещё одна причина, по которой Шерлок не действовал в соответствии со своими чувствами к Джону. А ещё из-за того, что он был уверен, что на них не ответят взаимностью.

– Мы были заняты, – сказал Джон, засовывая руки в карманы.

Это являлось ложью. Делом об овцах они занимались несколько месяцев назад. До дела прошлой ночи ничего особо примечательного им не подворачивалось. И график работы Джона в больнице стабильностью не отличался. Если бы Джон захотел куда-нибудь пойти, он, конечно, пошёл бы.

– Шерлок, я не знаю, о чём ты думаешь, но я не собираюсь никуда уходить. Ни ради девушки, ни ради кого-то другого.

– Почему тебя действительно арестовали? – спросил Шерлок.

Джон поднял бровь. – Ты отклоняешься от темы. Я знаю, что Грег уже сообщил тебе.

– Да, но почему? Почему так важно, что обо мне говорят?

– Это важно, Шерлок.

Шерлок недоверчиво хмыкнул, и Джон продолжил:

– Никто больше не видит, насколько ты невероятен, и мне это надоело. Ты можешь быть высокомерным засранцем большую часть времени и вести себя так, будто тебе всё равно, что думают люди, но никто, включая тебя самого, не понимает, как мне повезло, что ты есть в моей жизни.

Джон начал расхаживать по комнате.

– Они говорят, но ничего не знают. Они называют тебя сумасшедшим, а меня сумасшедшим за то, что я здесь торчу. Они думают, что единственная причина, по которой я остаюсь, это то, что я тебя трахаю.

– Люди всегда болтают, – перебил Шерлок, – а всех волнует только секс и хороший скандал. Правда это или нет, не имеет значения. Ты не должен расстраиваться из-за этого.

Джон резко остановился и бросил на него странный взгляд: – Я расстроен не поэтому, Шерлок. Это потому, что они думают, что всё это шутка. Когда я хочу...

Он замолчал, и на мгновение они оба застыли на месте. Джон глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: – Когда я хочу этого больше всего на свете.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Шерлок.

Шерлок едва осмеливался поверить, что Джон имел в виду именно то, на что он надеялся. Он осторожно потянулся к руке Джона. Если он был прав, то, возможно, это и было тем ободрением, в котором нуждался Джон...

Но у него не было времени закончить мысль, прежде чем Джон взял его за руку. Совсем не так, как при первой встрече, когда они пожимали друг другу руки, или когда Шерлок вёл их через глухие переулки в полночь, или в минуты тихого сна в тёмной комнате. Прикосновение Джона было нежным, но уверенным. Шерлок перевёл взгляд с их рук на лицо Джона. В полуденном свете глаза Джона были цвета ручья, протекавшего за домом детства Шерлока.

– Я хочу _этого_ , – ответил Джон, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Шерлока и нежно сжимая его руку.

Шерлок почувствовал, как у него участилось сердцебиение, и шумно выдохнул, сам того не зная.

– Ты и я, – продолжил Джон, – не просто соседи по комнате. Не просто друзья. Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе. Так, как все думают, что это уже есть.

Он глубоко вздохнул. Казалось, ему потребовалось все силы, чтобы не отвести взгляд.

– Я знаю, что ты так не считаешь, но иногда я не могу не думать...

В кои-то веки Шерлок не мог придумать, что сказать, поэтому вместо этого он наклонился и прижался губами к губам Джона.

Джон ахнул от неожиданности. На долю секунды Шерлок запаниковал, подумав, что каким-то образом, несмотря на слова Джона, он неправильно истолковал ситуацию. В конце концов, Джон был гораздо опытнее в этой области. Но потом Джон ответил на поцелуй. Сначала робко, но потом он углубил поцелуй, обнял Шерлока за талию и притянул к себе.

Через несколько минут они отстранились друг от друга.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

– Что? – спросил Джон со смесью раздражения и веселья в голосе.

– Тебя арестовали только за то, что предложили тебе быть со мной? – спросил Шерлок.

– Возможно. – Джон рассмеялся. – И это сработало?

Шерлок наклонился и снова поцеловал его.

Когда Шерлок снова отстранился, он сказал: – Просто не делай из этого привычку. Мы не можем оба попасть за решётку. Некому будет нас выручать.


End file.
